


Alpha and Omega

by A_Study_In_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John Watson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Sherlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Johnlock/pseuds/A_Study_In_Johnlock
Summary: Sherlock's decided he's ready to have pups with John, but there's only one thing he needs first.





	Alpha and Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Sherlock rubbed his thighs together, attempting his best at ignoring the slick now making its way out of his hole. He whimpered softly at the feeling, his breath nearly coming short. His book dropped to the rug below as his senses came alive. His skin felt sensitive, tingling as he could now smell John and himself all throughout the flat. But, of course it was  _ John’s  _ that made Sherlock tremble. The very scent of him and all Sherlock could imagine was John fucking into him on their bed, ratcheting Sherlock further up onto the mattress, Sherlock’s gasped screams as John pounded his release out him until Sherlock came between them, molting, breathless, whining, and begging.  _ Fill me with your pups, John.  _

Sherlock’s mouth watered at the thought.  _ God, where  _ was  _ John? _

He’d gone out to Tesco earlier, but he should have been back by now. Sherlock checked his watch: John had only been gone for ten minutes. Sherlock sighed in exasperation. Then, an idea struck him.

He grinned.

***

  
  


John had hurried as quickly as he could to Tesco to get the one thing Sherlock had forgotten when John had asked him to go out to get groceries:  _ biscuits.  _ Sherlock, stubborn as a mule, refused to do anything until he had the biscuits  _ he’d  _ forgotten!

John chuckled, despite himself, as he went through checkout. Sherlock knew this heat would take a toll on him as, this heat, Sherlock wanted John’s pups. John smiled warmly at the thought, the side of his mouth ticking up as it did only when he was proud of something his omega had done. John had been breathless when Sherlock had made the request the last time they made love. It nearly brought tears to his eyes as he recalled Sherlock’s hips moving in time with his in the dim lighting of their bedroom where their own gasps and the sound of John’s hips pounding against Sherlock’s slick thighs, dragged them under as the omega came uncontrollably between them.  _ Fill me with your pups, John. _

John blinked the thought away and shuddered visibly. He would have to get home as soon as possible.

 

***

  
  


Sherlock undressed himself slowly, dragging his dressing gown off, letting it pool to the floor around him. He unbuttoned his shirt, sliding each button out in slow succession, pulling the shirt from his shoulders. He unbuckled his belt, undid his trousers, pulling them down, and stepping out of them. He removed his boxers, the slick soaked cloth catching on his skin. 

Sherlock climbed into bed, shivering at the chill of their sheets, comfortably placing himself in the middle of the bed, letting his body become adjusted to the bed. Sherlock spread his thighs open, letting the palms of his hand run along his skin, imagining John’s hands parting them open. John’s hands were much softer than his own. Of course, they’d been worn from the war, but-if anything-the backs of John’s hands had suffered more when combined with the war and their cases. Sherlock had bandaged John’s knuckles countless times. No, it was Sherlock who had the calloused fingers and, sometimes- depending on the experiment- chemical stains.

Sherlock sighed as he let his hands drift up the skin of his inner thighs, and shivered as he imagined John's hands, which were bigger and thicker than his (much like their cocks, if Sherlock thought about it) which he did, comparing their lengths and girths. John was much longer and thicker as alphas were known to be rather large, but Sherlock’s cock was about average for an omega, but absolutely nothing compared to the way an alpha could fill an omega... _ specifically,  _ the way that John could fill Sherlock.

Sherlock gave his cock a long, slow stroke and released a full body shudder as he gathered the beaded precum at the tip of his cock and began to coat himself.

***

 

      When John got to 221B, he could practically smell Sherlock's scent from the end of the block. It made him growl low in his throat. He didn't want other alphas to be able to smell Sherlock. John rushed upstairs to find Sherlock to mingle their scents as quickly as possible so anyone that passed their flat would know exactly who Sherlock belonged to. 

      But, when John got upstairs, Sherlock was no longer in the kitchen. In fact, his scent was more potent and out in the open. John immediately knew where his omega was. John walked towards their bedroom, his nose filling with Sherlock's scent. He opened the door to find Sherlock, naked, two fingers deep in his arse.

      John's breath stuttered at the sight and his cock abruptly filled out, making him feel rather dizzy.

      “Oh,” Sherlock breathed. “John, you're home. I was getting impatient.” His fingers kept moving inside of him as his free hand came around to grasp his pink, hardened cock.

      “Is that so?” John murmured, still too distracted by Sherlock spread open for him on the bed whose left hand was now lazily stroking the length of his cock. John felt his mouth water at the sight.

“Did you get the biscuits?”

John rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

“ _ Good _ ,” he drawled the word out, happy that John was here to stay. “Come, John,” Sherlock moaned with a devilish smirk, “Join me.” 

             John made sure to undress slowly, dragging his actions out as Sherlock how moved to three fingers pressing inside his hole. John held Sherlock's gaze, letting the scent of the omega’s slick washed over him; sweet and musky. He'd forgotten how many times John had noted that Sherlock tasted like honey. 

      After John had peeled his clothes away, he climbed onto the bed, crawling towards Sherlock with a predatory look in his eye. Verdigris eyes locked in on the long thickness of John's cock. Sherlock knew he'd never tire of the sight as he licked his lips. Apparently John had other ideas, though, and Sherlock leas John abruptly grasped him by his thighs and flipped him over onto his front. John reached over Sherlock, letting his cock brush the man's arse cheek as he snatched a pillow up. John pulled Sherlock’s hips up, pressing the omega against John’s hard, thick length tas an excuse place a pillow under his hips.

       “What do you think of this position, love? I'll be deeper, you'll feel me here,” John murmured as he gently placed Sherlock down onto the pillow, cupping the underside of his belly where their pups would begin growing, eliciting a whimper from Sherlock, yet, before he could respond, John moved down, his lips climbing the backs of Sherlock's legs, and up to his thighs. John kneaded the curve of Sherlock's arse, earning a soft groan from his omega. John spread Sherlock apart, licking his lips as slick seeped from his omega’s hole. John dipped down, licking over Sherlock's rim, in a long stripe, up to his tailbone.

      Sherlock moaned lowly into the pillow, his hips attempting to desperately grind into the pillow below him to no avail. John licked along Sherlock rim, dipping the tip of his tongue in.

      “ _ Fuck, _ ” Sherlock breathed as John delved deeper, pushing his cheeks farther apart and began to fuck Sherlock's hole with his tongue, moaning at the omega’s taste. 

      Sherlock's hands scrabbled for purchase, then he reached a hand behind himself, sifting his fingers through John's hair, letting his head fall forward as released a whine.  _ God,  _ the things John could do with his tongue.

       Sherlock groaned lowly at the feeling of John's stubble between his thighs was almost too much. It was a sort of pleasurable pain that made Sherlock gasp, but it was absolutely delicious. Sherlock knew his skin would be red tomorrow, but he couldn't be arsed to care. 

      When John pulled back, his lips were wet with Sherlock's slick. The omega pulled John by his wrist weakly, but the alpha knew he what he needed. John climbed up Sherlock's body and Sherlock gently lifted his head to kiss John deeply, letting his tongue delve into John's mouth, moaning at his taste on John's tongue.

      “God, I love you,” John breathed when he was the first to pull away. 

      “I love you, too,” Sherlock whispered, pulling  John in for a single kiss, and then another, pressing their foreheads together. “Please,” he whispered between them. “Make love to me.”

      John wouldn't deny that request. He rose onto his knees and settled himself between Sherlock's thighs and spread him apart. John’s cock slipped into Sherlock in two long thrusts, the omega’s back arching into it, as if reaching further for pleasure, for being full of his alpha.

“ _ Oh, _ ” Sherlock groaned softly, mostly in a cry of relief. John’s hands ran down his back, soft, warm, eliciting a soft, almost cat-like purr from Sherlock. John’s hands cupped Sherlock’s sides, letting his thumbs come together, slowly dragging down Sherlock’s spine until he reached the curve of the man’s arse, leaning over to press his lips to Sherlock’s left shoulder blade. “ _ John.  _ God, I need you to move,” Sherlock’s voice already sounded distraught. 

John took mercy as he kissed over to Sherlock’s right shoulder blade and his hips back, nearly pulling his cock out; hissing at the warmth surrounding his cock, the head catching on Sherlock’s rim. There was a second. A breath. A moment. Then, John slammed back into his omega, his bottom lip catching between his teeth to hide his moan as Sherlock released the most breathtaking sound, somewhere between a keening moan and a broken version of John’s name.

John leaned forward, letting his chin fall onto Sherlock’s shoulder, putting his legs on either side of Sherlock’s to effectively block him in as John’s arms held him up on either side of Sherlock, caging the man in there as well.Then, he began to pound into the omega, slow and unforgiving, punching each sound from Sherlock.

Sherlock’s eyes slipped closed at all of his senses being overtaken. There was nothing else, absolutely nothing else but John and him in this very room, the sound of their hips meeting, their moans, John’s breath in his ear. He could feel the warmth emanating off of the alpha all around him, John’s stubbled jaw rubbing against his sensitised skin as he pressed kisses along Sherlock’s neck and back-wherever he could unfathomably reach. 

Sherlock wasn’t going to last, he knew there was no way. “ _ John… _ ” it was all he could manage before he felt John’s fingers under his chin, turning his head so that they could meet gazes. It was too much. John’s eyes said so much, so, so much and Sherlock could see it all there: the undying devotion, the heightening pleasure, the endless love. John’s expression was so honest and  _ open,  _ it made Sherlock shudder as he arched into him, letting his hips slam back to meet John’s thrusts. 

“Look at me,” John murmured.

Sherlock hadn’t even realised he’d closed his eyes, but they opened just as quickly, not wanting to deny John. 

“You’re going to be an amazing mother,” John said reverently in a soft voice, eliciting a soft cry from Sherlock.. “Come on, Sherlock...look at me.”

Sherlock could feel tears welling up in his eyes. His gaze had flown down to the pillows below them, but upon hearing John’s order, his gaze snapped back up again. John gave him a warm smile, his hips still snapping into Sherlock in a perfect rhythm, as if their oncoming orgasm was the last thing on his mind. He could feel his knot forming at the base of his cock and he knew it wouldn’t take much to get Sherlock over the edge.

“You’re going to be so lovely and you’ll look so beautiful when you start showing because you’ll be so full of our pups…you’ll look even more beautiful when we make love and positively breathtaking when we fuck.,” John murmured as Sherlock broke eye contact once more, letting his head fall onto the pillows, his shoulders shaking as Sherlock felt his oncoming orgasm sifting and twisting through his body. John pounded into Sherlock harder, but slower, making sure to take his time.

Sherlock, on the other hand, was losing it. There was too much to process...John’s words, John’s love, John’s cock, John’s touch, John’s smell…

_ John. _

Sherlock whimpered as John’s knot was thrust past his rim, locking them together. Sherlock keened softly through his orgasm as John continued his assault against the man's prostate, Sherlock's cock spurting its release - untouched- as his own orgasm ripped through him and he filled Sherlock with his come.

     Their hips stuttered and slowed until they were shaking from the aftershocks. John pulled them over so that they were spooning and Sherlock's body melted into John's as he wrapped his arms around the omega.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, tell me what your favourite line or part was--I love your guys' feedback. If there are any errors, please let me know and I'll fix them asap.
> 
> Also, come and have a chat with me on tumblr sometime: consulting-writer.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope you're having a wonderful day!


End file.
